five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
NSaKP: Rekindled Nightmare
NSaKP: Rekindled Nightmare is a game made by FazbearFreak. It is a reboot of the original Night Shift at King Pig's, while also borrowing elements from Night Shift at King Pig's 2. Story Welcome to the Piggy Defense Facility! Here, Minion Pigs are trained to steal eggs, build shelters, and most importantly, learn to defend themselves from the Angry Birds. As the new night watchman at the facility, your job is to monitor the building while keeping the possessed training dummies away from your office. Can you survive your night shift at King Pig's? Mechanics Power The player starts with 100% power each night, but it will drain over time. Running out of power will disable both sets of doors and the Office lights, making the night much harder. However, the player can still use the monitor until it runs out of its own power supply, meaning that the player can still last a while without the main power. Cameras There are twelve cameras in the building. The player can use these cameras to monitor the building and see where all the animatronics are. The camera monitor has a separate power supply than the rest of the game's devices, so even when the main power runs out, the player can still use what camera power they have left. List of Cameras Wires Behind the player are a set of wires. If the Blues manage to get into the Office, they will start nipping at the wires, draining power. The player must turn around and click on the Blues to stop them from nipping the wires for a short time. Doors Office Doors There are two doors on each side of the office. Each one acts exactly like it does in FNaF 1. Mini-Hallway Doors On Cameras 7, 8, and 9, the player can lock the two doors on that camera. This will prevent any animatronic from entering or leaving that room. However, the doors drain power, and only one Mini-Hallway can be locked at a time. Journal The player has a journal that can be read while they're in the Office. Every time the player sees something new (like an animatronic's movement pattern, for example), the journal automatically updates with that information. Achievements Animatronics Unlike the original NSaKP games, the enemies are robots, and not organic beings. Red Red starts on Camera 1, and starts moving on Night 1. After leaving Camera 1, he will move in this order: * Hallway A * Either Mini-Hallway A or B * Hallway B * Left Office Hall After leaving the Left Office Hall, Red will appear in the Left Door's blindspot. The player must shut the door before Red comes in and jumpscares them. The Blues The Blues start on Camera 2, and start moving on Night 1. After leaving Camera 2, they will move in this order: * Hallway B * Left Office Hall When the Blues arrive at the Left Office Hall, the player shouldn't shut the door, as the Blues will just walk under it. Instead, the player should use the lights to ward them off. If the Blues get inside the Office, they will start nipping the Wires, draining power. Chuck Chuck starts on Camera 4, and starts moving on Night 2. However, he can rarely become active on Night 1. After leaving Camera 4, he will move in this order: * Hallway B * Right Office Hall After leaving the Right Office Hall, Chuck will appear in the Right Door's blindspot. The player must shut the door before Chuck comes in and jumpscares them. Bomb Bomb starts on Camera 3, and starts moving on Night 2. After leaving Camera 3, he will move in this order: * Hallway A * Either Mini-Hallway B or C * Hallway B * Right Office Hall After leaving the Right Office Hall, Bomb will appear in the Right Door's blindspot. The player must shut the door before Bomb comes in and jumpscares them. Matilda Matilda starts on Camera 12, and starts moving on Night 3. After leaving Camera 12, she will move in this order: * Hallway A * Either Mini-Hallway B * Hallway B * Either Left or Right Office Hall After leaving an Office Hall, Mailtda will appear in that respective door's blindspot. The player must shut the door before Matilda comes in and jumpscares them. Mighty Mighty becomes active on Night 5. He can start on any camera aside from Cameras 10 and 11. He can also go into any camera or blindspot. Unlike the others, he can't be trapped in a Mini-Hallway. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh, hello hello? Oh, hey there! Welcome to the Piggy Defense Facility! We're so glad to have you on board. Before we get into the important stuff, I need to tell you about the facility's history. We started construction back in 2009, when the Angry Birds attacked us for the first time. It's been a wild eight years, hasn't it? Anyway, we finished construction recently, and now piggies like yourself come here and train to fight back against the birds." "How do they do that, you ask? Well, that's where our Bird-Bots come in. We have five of them. A sixth one was planned, but was scrapped for... um, reasons. Anyway, we've programmed them to behave like their natural counterparts, so piggies have an idea of what they're going up against. However, they've been acting... buggy, to say the least." "This is why we've brought you here. Your job is to study the Bird-Bots and make sure they don't get into your office. I would tell you what they can do and all, but I don't know. We can promise you'll be paid handsomely, and if you do die on site, we will pay your family the money instead. You know what, never mind. I'm sure you'll be fine. Good luck this week." Red and the Blues become active on this night, while Chuck has an 3% chance of becoming active. This night is very simple. The player only needs to worry about the Left Door unless Chuck becomes active. Night 2 Chuck and Bomb become active on this night. This night is very similar to the first, except the player needs to focus on the Left Door, as well as the Right Door. Night 3 Matilda becomes active on this night. This night is where the game starts to get difficult. Since Matilda can go to either door, the player must pay attention to the cameras to see where she's going. After beating this night on the demo, a cutscene will play: "Congratulations! You've completed our three-day trial of the Piggy Defense Facility! Now, you may be wondering 'Is this all I need to know?' Well, of course it isn't! If you buy a full subscription to the Piggy Defense Facility, you can learn new tricks in four new courses! Don't delay, buy today!" This cutscene is a subtle way of telling the player to buy the full game. Night 4 This night is the same as the third. However, the animatronics become more aggressive. Night 5 Mighty is the only animatronic active on this night. Paycheck "Name: Minion Pig #2-5-18-4" "Pay: 300 Snoutlings" "Notes: Good work, pal! See you next week!" Night 6 All of the animatronics are active on this night. However, all of the animatronics are replaced with Mighty at 4 AM. Paycheck "Name: Minion Pig #2-5-18-4" "Pay: 60 Snoutlings" "Notes: You've earned some overtime!" Night 7 This is the Custom Night of the game. Completing 6/20 Mode will earn the player the following "green slip": "GREEN SLIP (you're fired)" "Reason for Termination: Immaturity, tampering with equipment, smelling too good." Trivia * The "Green Slip" is actually representing a pink slip. However, since real pigs are pink, and the pigs in Angry Birds are green, the color pink has been swapped with green. * "Snoutlings" are the currency in Angry Birds Epic. * The achievements "OVERTIME???" and "The Gang's All Here" are references to SpongeBob. * The achievement "I'm Not Ready for Reddy" is a parody of "Are you ready for Freddy?" * The journal is taken from Night Shift at King Pig's 2. * If converted to letters, the numbers in the player character's ID number translate to "B-I-R-D". * This is the only NSaKP game to not be released on PC. Category:Games